Lesson 48: Saba-Saba! And Now, Judgement Fist
is the forty-eighth and penultimate episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is the fifth episode of Gekiranger''s six-episode endgame, featuring the revelation of the Infinity Dragon, Long and Sanyo's true form, as well as the final fate of Rio and Mele. Synopsis Rio and Mele are challenged by Ran and Retsu to a Judgement Fist battle to clear away all sins associated with Rinjuken, but the battle is sidelined by an opponent who just won't stay down! Plot After defeating Long with the Gekirangers, Rio returns to SCRTC much to the happiness of his teammates Miki and Gou. But the only ones who are not happy with Rio and Mele living with them are Ran and Retsu, who cannot forgive the two for the acts they have committed. To settle this, Rio and Mele set out to perform the Fist Judgement, a ceremonial battle where the judge and sinner would battle to the death. While Retsu and Ran spend three days training for the Fist Judgement, Jan attempts to talk Rio and Mele out of it. Rio tells Jan that he has found a new purpose, to bring the two branch schools together by first burning Rin Jū Hall to the ground. By the third day, the Fist Judgement begins, with Retsu fighting Rio while Ran battles Mele. In the middle of the fight, as Rio and Mele deliberately lower their guard, Sanyo immediately stops the proceedings as a revived Long reveals himself. Long then devours Sanyo, an extension of his being, and assumes his true form, the Infinity Dragon, before going after Jan first for being the one to ruin his schemes. At the last second, Mele takes full brunt of Long's wrath when she shoves Jan, Ran, Retsu from his jaws while being fatally wounded. Jan asks why Mele would do such a thing, she reveals that she and Rio intend to sacrifice themselves anyway, even if Long had not interfered, thanking Jan for what she did for them. Geki Tohja Wolf and SaiDaiOh battle Long, but are no match for him. After comforting Mele in her final moments, promising to follow her within minutes, Rio infuses the Gekirangers with the Rinki of the entire Akugata, promising Jan a rematch, before entering Long's body to destroy him from the inside, killing himself in the process. Rio then finds himself reunited with Mele in the afterlife, and the two walk off into the light together. The Gekirangers' mourning for Rio is cut short as Long regenerates and mocks Rio's sacrifice, saying that can never die. Swearing on Rio and Mele's sacrifice while putting on the Kenma' Bracelet, Jan intends to stop Long once and for all. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 2, . *'Viewership': 4.2% *'Pre-Credits': While Miki acknowledges the final episode next time, Bae cries over the death of Rio and Mele *This episode marks the deaths of Rio and Mele, although both will cameo in the following episode. *A revived Mele would recall her death in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad. DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Lesson 45: Pikīn! Showdown of Destiny, Lesson 46: Gyawa-Gyawa Memories, Lesson 47: Pika-Pika! My Path, Lesson 48: Saba-Saba! And Now, Judgement Fist and Lesson 49: Zun-Zun! The Beast-Fist, for All Time.... http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote Category:Sentai Ranger Death Episode